Gra
by Kiasarin
Summary: One-shot łączący w sobie normalną Shizayę i dwa pairingi ich alterów. Shizuo x Izaya, Virus138 x Psychedelic 420 i Tsugaru x Psyche.


Virus138 wzbił się w powietrze i obracając się przeciął z gracją pistolety Psychedelica420. Uśmiechając się przy tym wrednie, wpatrywał się w smugę czerwonego światła jakie po sobie zostawił i rozpadającą się na zielone kwadraciki broń swojego wroga. Tym razem był pewien swojej wygranej. Zamknął oczy napawając się tą chwilą i przygotował nogi na spotkanie z cyfrowym gruntem. Usłyszał skwierczący odgłos i zgrzyt metalu. Jego ciało wylądowało i upadło bezwładnie na ziemię z wielką dziurą przebijającą jego pierś. Virus spokojnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w postępującą defragmentację swojego ciała. Było w niej coś naprawdę przyjemnego. Choć nic nie czuł lubił oglądać wirujące i zanikające kolorowe kwadraty. Nie ważne czy czerwone czy zielone. Nad głową bruneta pojawiło się czerwono-brunatne „YOU LOSE". Jak mógł zaobserwować nad głową podchodzącego do niego blondyna widniał różowo-złoty i ozdobiony gwiazdkami napis „YOU WIN".

\- Oi Mendo! - Psychedelic szturchnął go butem odpalając swojego papierosa. - Wstawaj, nie mamy całego dnia. - Zaciągnął się dymem.

\- Już, już Psy-chan~… Po prostu zauroczyła mnie gejowatość napisu nad twoją głową. - sarknął i uśmiechnął się wrednie. Jego przeciwnik tylko cmoknął z niezadowoleniem i niechętnie wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę. Brunet przyjął ją i chwilę później poczuł jak jest ciągnięty do góry. Jego ręka była mocno trzymana nawet gdy już stał na nogach. Rozbawiony Virus zerknął na nią a później na antywirusa. Uśmiechnął się po swojemu chcąc rzucić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę lecz w chwili w której otwierał usta Psychedelic wyciągnął papierosa z ust i wsadził mu do buzi.

\- Zapamiętaj sobie! - warknął blondyn. – Nie jestem gejem. - I zgniótł mu dłoń.

~~GAME END~~

Taki właśnie napis wyświetlił się na ekranie telewizora. Izaya jęknął zdziwione „Hęęę…?" jednak widać było, że nie był tym razem zawiedziony przegraną. Odłożył pada na kanapę i korzystając z tego, że siedzi na kolanach Shizuo cmoknął go w usta.

\- Tym razem wygrałeś potworku~… - mruknął wesoło. Ręką bawił się dekoltem swojego sweterka rozciągając go. – Wybrałeś już swoją nagrodę? - Oblizał się znacząco.

Skonfundowany Shizuo popatrzył na niego i odchrząknął.

\- Nie boli cię czasem siedzenie? – mruknął patrząc na przystawiającego się do niego bruneta. A gdy ten z uśmiechem pokręcił głową warknął tylko „Ty mendo!" i złapawszy informatora jak pannę młodą wstał z kanapy niosąc go do sypialni.

\- Ne, Ne Psy-chan~… - zaczął Virus przyglądając się naprawie swojej zgniecionej ręki. – Myślisz, że znów poszli się pieprzyć i zapomnieli wyłączyć naszej gry?

\- A jak myślisz? - warknął wkurzony blondyn odpalając kolejnego papierosa. Poprzedni kilka chwil temu skończył żywot pod butem Virusa. – Ile razy to już się zdarzyło co? Teraz będziemy tu tkwić nie wiadomo jak długo, a ja nawet nie mogę cię walnąć! - warknął naprawdę nieźle wkurzony. Wyjął pistolet i spróbował strzelić, ale ten był zablokowany. - Cholera by to! - Schował broń i podszedł do Vi138. Zamachnął się i chciał uderzyć jednak i to nie wyszło. - AGH!

\- Haha~… To zabawne jak bardzo się męczysz, wiesz Psy-chan~? Nic mi nie zrobisz~! - śmiał się. Przynajmniej Psychedelic dostarczał mu rozrywki w chwilach nudy. A pewnie długo będą czekać…

Virus westchnął i zadarł głowę do góry spoglądając na zegar.

Czas – 23:42

\- Czyli poczekamy sobie do rana~… - stwierdził wyciągając swoją katanę i zaczął rysować coś w cyfrowym podłożu.

Psychedelic chyba doszedł do wniosku, że próba uderzania go jest bezcelowa, bo zdyszany odpoczywał obok.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś bardziej sprawny Psy-chan. - szydził z niego Virus. – Powinniśmy częściej trenować, nie sądzisz~? Nie tylko gdy ci idioci są zbyt zmęczeni by gonić się po ulicy a chcą ustalić który wymyśla jak dzisiaj Shizuo weźmie Izayę.

\- Ta… Ale mogliby nas po wszystkim wyłączać! Nie mam ochoty z tobą gadać! - warknął. – Najchętniej odstrzeliłbym ci łeb! …Albo wystrzelił w usta. - dodał ciszej.

Słysząc ostatnie stwierdzenie uśmiech Vi138 powiększył się i zmienił w bardziej diaboliczny.

\- A mówiłeś, że nie jesteś gejem Psy-chan~…

Antywirus słysząc to zgniótł papierosa. Żyłka na jego stroni zapulsowała.

\- Tyyyy! - warknął patrząc na swojego wroga wilkiem. – Pojebało cię niedoruchana gnido? Czy nastrój ci się udzielił co?

Przechodzący koło monitora Psyche stanął ze zdziwieniem słuchając kłótni. Nie rozumiał wszystkich słów, ale wiedział jedno.

\- Tsugaru mówił, że tak nie wolno… Że to brzydko. - mruknął ściskając mocniej swoją maskotkę. Przetarł zaspane oczka i wszedł na kanapę. Posadził pluszaka obok siebie zauważając przy tym, że niedaleko leży pozostawiony tu przez kogoś pad. Niewiele myśląc chwycił go w ręce i nacisnął jeden z guzików. Jak na komendę brunet w telewizorze stanął na baczność. Zdziwiony mruknął „Hę?" zapominając co powinien odpyskować blondynowi. Psyche uśmiechnął się dumny, że przestali się wyzywać. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu drugiego kontrolera. Znalazł go porzuconego na szafce.

\- Psy-chan~… - zaczął niepewnie Vi138. Chyba ktoś znów włączył grę… Było to o tyle straszne, że obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że ich oryginały będą zajęte sobą jeszcze przynajmniej przez kilka godzin. Na zegarze jednak uparcie widać było godzinę 23:52.

\- Tylko nie mów mi… - zaczął Psychedelic420 szerzej otwierając oczy. - Ten dzieciak powinien już dawno spać! - warknął spoglądając przez mały ekranik. Konsola w której siedzieli miała wbudowaną kamerkę więc mogli przyjrzeć się użytkownikom gry. Nigdy jednak tego nie robili. Nie widzieli potrzeby, poza tym… średnio im się chciało oglądać przekomarzanki dwóch bestii z Ikebukuro.

Psyche domyślając się, że na niego patrzą uśmiechnął się uroczo i pomachał do nich rączką.

\- Nie mogłem spać~! Tsugaru w takich chwilach zawsze daje mi ciepłego mleka~! Nie chciałem go budzić, więc postanowiłem zrobić je sobie sam… - wyjaśnił machając wesoło nogami, a korzystając z okazji, że może im coś powiedzieć dodał: - Nie powinniście się wyzywać! Krzyki i bicie są straszne~… Nie możecie się zamiast tego przytulić? Tsugaru zawsze mnie przytula gdy jestem zły~…

\- Ja pierdolę, jak słodziutko… - warknął Psy420 i spojrzał z przerażeniem na Vi138 który z poważną miną odpowiedział.

\- Zaraz… rzygnę tęczą.

\- Wow~… - Obaj zwrócili uwagę na podnieconego bruneta po drugiej stronie ekranu. - Masz taką funkcję~? Czemu ja o niej nic nie wiem? Chcę zobaczyć! Pokaż, pokaż! – Rozbudzony już całkowicie Psyche skakał po kanapie. – Jestem ciekaw jak to wygląda~!

\- Nażryj się cuksów to zobaczysz… A od nas się odpierdol. - warknął blondyn. Znielubił Psyche. Nie dość, że mieli podobne imiona to jeszcze chciało mu się rzygać od tej całej jego różowej aury… Kwiatki, tęcze i jednorożce oraz przytulanie różowego króliczka to było dla niego stanowczo za dużo. A ponieważ nie potrafił aż tak stłumić swojego charakteru jak Vi liczący na dobrą zabawę starał się pozbyć różowego natręta najszybciej jak to możliwe.

\- Jesteś wredny! - Psyche przestał skakać i naburmuszył się chwytając za kontroler Psy420. - Tsugaru zawsze mówił, że ludziom złym zawsze brakuje miłości więc~… Jeśli sprawię, że będziesz ją czuć wszystko powinno być dobrze~! – zapewnił zaczynając kontrolować cyfrową strukturę antywirusa. - Ja zawsze czuję przypływ miłości gdy Tsugaru mnie całuje więc~… Postaramy się zrobić to samo! - krzyknął rozweselony i ruszył Psychedelickiem na śmiejącego się w najlepsze bruneta.

Vi138 nagle przestał chichotać i zrobił większe oczy. Widząc pędzącego do niego z otwartymi ramionami wroga zaczął przed nim uciekać. Nie miał zamiaru dać się wykorzystać! To mu się na pewno nie będzie podobało! Nie było związane z destrukcją więc jak mógłby to polubić?

Niestety dla Virusa, plansza do walki miała swoje ograniczenia. A jednym z nich o którym przekonał się naprawdę szybko było to, że była dość mała.

Stanął w rogu nie mogąc wskoczyć na niewielki murek, ani przeskoczyć przez niego. Cyfrowa ściana z namalowanym chamsko wyjściem. Oto przy czym się znalazł. Nie rezygnując jednak z walki wyjął swoją katanę i ustawił się w pozycji obronnej. Widząc go blondyn prychnął.

\- Chronisz swoje dziewictwo? To twój pierwszy raz, co pasożycie?

\- Twój też idioto! - warknął patrząc na niego spode łba. - A tyle się zarzekałeś, że nie jesteś walniętym homosiem.

Z tego niestety Psychedelic nie mógł już się wybronić. Programy komputerowe są dość zero jedynkowe i nie potrafią kłamać.

\- Przykro mi Psy-chan. – mruknął przysuwając go do Virusa, nie zważając na wycelowaną w jego stronę broń. Katana nie stanowiła dla niego zbyt wielkiego problemu. – Czasem trzeba trochę pocierpieć dla miłości. Mnie też boli gdy Tsu-chan zabrania mi zjeść trzeci deser mimo to nie chcę go stracić, więc nie idę po niego do lodówki i nie zjadam w ukryciu, bo to mogłoby zasmucić Tsugaru…

Psyche coraz bardziej wkręcał się w grę. Z przygryzionym językiem i zaciętą minką manewrował padem tak, by blondyn pogładził Vi po głowie, a następnie przytrzymując go palcami jednej reki za podbródek pocałował.

Przerażony blondyn wiedział do czego to zmierza. Domyślał się po kombinacji klawiszy jakie wcisnął kontrolujący go brunet. Na szczęście, dla Psy420 i Vi138 i ku wielkiemu nieszczęściu Psyche, antywirus najpierw wyrwał trochę włosów brunetowi szarpiąc go za nie, później poddusił go chwytając za szyję, a na końcu, zamiast pocałować go, uderzył nim w cyfrową ścianę.

Zdziwiony na początku program komputerowy po chwili wyszczerzył się sadystycznie.

\- Jeśli tak ma wyglądać ta „miłość" to nie jest źle. - mruknął zaciskając mocniej ręce na szyi Vi. Podduszany mężczyzna też nie narzekał. Uśmiechał się wrednie czekając na to, co będzie dalej. Psychedelic z potarganą fryzurą, dziką satysfakcją w oczach i kataną przebijającą jego bok wyglądał niespodziewanie dobrze w oczach Vi.

\- Hęęę~… - jęknął zasmucony brunet. – Co poszło nie tak? - W kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się małe łezki.

\- Jesteśmy na polu bitewnym smarku. Nie ma tu opcji na takie obleśne zachowania. - warknął na niego Psy. – Naprawdę jesteś tak głupi?

\- Czyli… - Psyche z zastanowieniem kliknął przycisk z napisem „menu". – Muszę tylko znaleźć miejsce w którym opcja będzie dostępna.

\- Nie wierzę, że ktokolwiek stworzył tak pojebaną opcję! - Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie blondyn. Mimo to on jak i Vi z napięciem przyglądali się przesuwającemu się paskowi z nazwami różnych plansz. Obaj przełknęli ślinę, gdy Psyche nieświadomie wyszedł z trybu bitewnego i uradowany wybrał przycisk w kształcie truskawki. W nowo otworzonym menu widniała tylko jedna odblokowana plansza.

\- O kurwa… - mruknął blondyn widząc jej napis, a chwilę później pod stopami jego i Virusa pojawił się wciągające ich niebieskie świetliste kółko.

\- Co to za zjebany tryb! W umyśle którego to psychola pojawił się tak pojebany, kurwa pomysł! - Nad wymachującym ze złości rękoma awatarze, podobnym do Psychedelica, pojawił się dymek składający się prawie zupełnie z ocenzurowanych przekleństw.

Kilka metrów od niego wylądował drugi awatar.

\- Uspokój się idioto. To niema plansza. - Pojawiło się nad jego głową gdy ten przyglądał się swojemu nowemu strojowi. Białe rękawiczki, różowe namalowane na piersi serduszko i latająca nad jego głową złota uśmiechająca się gwiazdka. Jego czerwony krawat zawiązany w kokardkę zmienił kolor na różowy, a rekinie zęby przestały być rekinie i tylko to odróżniało go od dawnego Vi138. Awatar spojrzał wreszcie na swojego rywala uznając, że rękawiczki i krawat i tak zaraz ubrudzi cyfrową krwią i będą wyglądać wtedy o wiele lepiej. Widząc jednak blondyna parsknął tak wielkim śmiechem, że obłoczek nad jego głową sięgał, aż górnego krańca ekranu.

Psychedelic miał nad głową kilka uśmiechających się serduszek. Na jego piersi również znajdowało się serduszko, podobnie jak u Virusa i co chyba najzabawniejsze dla Vi wielka bazooka którą blondyn zawsze ze sobą nosił zmieniła swój kształt teraz była biała a jej lufę zdobiło olbrzymie różowe serce.

Nad głową blondyna pojawiła się ikona zarumienionej buźki co jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło bruneta. Nie wytrzymując już tego Psy420 sięgnął do swojej broni i kompletnie ignorując jej nowy wygląd wystrzelił w śmiejącego się w najlepsze Virusa. Zamiast pocisku jednak bruneta trafił tęczowy strumień kolorów znaczący ślad od spluwy blondyna do serduszka na piersi bruneta. Wkurzony blondyn wyrzucił swoją broń i sięgnął po pistolety. Te jednak stały się plastikowe i różowe. Nie zważając na to przeładował i strzelił kilka razy we wroga. Bezskutecznie, Virusa otoczyły tylko kolejne małe urocze i różowe serduszka.

Psyche przyglądał się temu oczarowany. Nigdy nie lubił gry Shizuo i Izayi myślał, że jest głupia i pełna przemocy. Ale… skoro ma coś takiego jak „Love Stage" i dopiero odkryty przez niego „Kissing mode"nie musiała być taka zła, prawda?

Virus natomiast przyglądał się tęczowym paskom na górze ekranu.

\- Nie rozumiem tego poziomu. - stwierdził drapiąc się po głowie. - Trafiłeś mnie, a mój pasek się zwiększył, twój też, choć troszkę mniej… - przyznał zdziwiony. - Jak tu się wygrywa?

\- Musisz zapełnić serduszko pośrodku~… - wyjaśnił Psyche zmuszając Vi by zaatakował kataną Psychedelica. Brunet patrzył zdziwiony jak dawna smuga czerwonego światła za jego kataną rozsypuje teraz płatki kwiatów. Gdy podbiegł do Psy już wystarczająco blisko zamiast go zaatakować wpadł mu w ramiona i podał mu bukiet. Miał go w ręce w której wcześniej była katana, a po mieczu nie został nawet ślad. Wkurzony Virus zaczął okładać blondyna piąstkami, bo tylko na takie uderzenia pozwalała mu gra.

\- Puszczaj mnie zboczeńcu! I oddawaj moją katanę, kurwa! Coś z nią zrobił pojebie! - wrzeszczał okładając go kwiatami po twarzy. Mimo irytacji blondyna i jego pulsującej żyłki nie mógł on puścić, ani zgnieść Virusa. Co gorsza wokół nich pojawiało się więcej tych piekielnych serduszek. Do tego w tle zaczęła lecieć słodka romantyczna muzyczka.

Psyche przed ekranem czekał w napięciu aż serduszko naładuje się do końca i będzie mógł wykonać specjalny atak.

Na ekranie w dymkach pojawiła się kolejna rozmowa.

\- Co za zjeb wymyślił tę pojebaną grę!

\- Izaya ty ciulu!

Ktoś odchrząknął i Psyche odwrócił się zaciekawiony. W progu salonu pojawił się Tsugaru w haori narzuconym dość niedbale na piżamę. Mimo roztrzepanych włosów i sennego wzroku wyglądał naprawdę dobrze w półmroku.

\- Tsugaru~! - wykrzyknął uradowany brunet.

\- Psyche… - odparł spokojnie blondyn. Zbliżył się do niego i przysiadł na kanapie. Pogłaskał bruneta po głowie mierzwiąc mu włoski. - Co ty tu robisz? Powinieneś już dawno spać…

\- Przepraszam Tsuga-chan~… - Psyche spuścił głowę. Wyglądał na naprawdę smutnego, więc blondyn pogłaskał go raz jeszcze i uśmiechając się delikatnie odpowiedział spokojnie.

\- Nic się nie stało.

Na ekranie pojawiły się dwa identyczne dymki, w których pisało „Jakie, kurwa, nic!" a obok nich latały dwie zirytowane emotikonki.

\- Nie mogłem zasnąć Tsuga-chan~… Pomyślałem, że napiję się ciepłego mleka tak jak ty mi zawsze robisz… Nie chciałem cię budzić… Przepraszam.

\- Mmm… - Tsugaru uśmiechając się delikatnie przygarnął do siebie Psyche. - Mleko to dobry pomysł, dla nas obu. - stwierdził i wpatrzył się w ekran. – A co robiłeś przed telewizorem?

\- Było włączone~! Izaya-san musiał zapomnieć wyłączyć~… I znalazłem fajną grę~! - Psyche wskazał na ekran. – Staram się pomóc Psy420 i Vi138 odkryć potęgę miłości~… A właśnie! - wykrzyknął chwytając za pada. Podał jeden z nich Tsugaru. - Potrzebuję twojej pomocy~… To już ostatni atak~! - zapewnił wskazując jeden z przycisków. - Naciśnij go na 3 dobrze?

Zdziwiony Tsugaru pokiwał niepewnie głową i spojrzał w ekran z którego krzyczały dwie postaci. „Nie rób tego Tsugaru" przeczytał.

\- Jeden~!

„Nie zmuszaj nas do tego…"

\- Dwa~!

\- Psyche… Oni chyba… - chciał mu przerwać jednak widząc buzię Psyche pełną radości i ekscytacji pomału zmieniającej się w smutek z powodu odmowy… nie mógł mu tego zrobić. - Już nic.

\- W takim razie trzy~! - krzyknął uradowany brunet.

Tsugaru popatrzył jeszcze na ekran z niemym „Sorry chłopaki" i nacisnął przycisk. Z tyłu ekranu wystrzeliły fajerwerki, a na pierwszym planie całowali się dwaj odwieczni wrogowie.

\- Yay~! Udało się~! Ja też chcę Tsuga-chan~! - krzyknął Psyche przytulając się do swojego ukochanego. Ten jednak tylko cmoknął go w czoło i wziąwszy na ręce podniósł chcąc zabrać do pokoju. Wydawało mu się, że po takiej rozrywce Psyche uśnie szybko nawet bez mleka.

Kątem oka zobaczył jeszcze myśli całującej się parki.

\- Ej gdzie ty pchasz ten język!

\- Przymknij się kurwa! Au! Nie gryź pierdolony sadysto!

\- Pierdolony to będę zaraz! Gdzie z łapami perwersie!

\- Zajebię cię kurwa!

\- I vice versa Psy-chan.

\- Masz przejebane! Wyjebię cię tak, że nie będziesz mógł się podnieść!

\- Czy to propozycja? I mówiłem! Przestań pchać te łapy! Najpierw odepnij mi pasek…

Reszty Tsugaru nie zobaczył. Widząc do czego zmierza blondyn wyłączył telewizor zostawiając jednak wciąż działającą konsolę. W końcu nie ładnie byłoby niweczyć starania Psyche by ta dwójka się pokochała. I choć może oni tak tego nie nazwą Tsugaru był pewien, że będą się kochać całą noc.

\- Jak dobrze, że to plansza bez głosu. - westchnął zamykając jeszcze drzwi od salonu.

Tymczasem na planszy „Love stage".

\- Ej, kurwa kto wyłączył światło! – warknął Psychedelic na chwilę zaprzestając ruchów ręką w bokserkach Vi. Jak na grę… Izaya naprawdę zadbał o takie szczegóły.

\- Czy tak nie jest bardziej klimatycznie Psy-chan? – wymruczał Vi oplatając go bardziej nogami.

\- Nie bardzo… Nie będę mógł widzieć jak płaczesz i wijesz się z bólu gdy w ciebie wchodzę!


End file.
